


It Belongs in a Museum

by HannaVictoria



Category: Suisei no Gargantia | Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet
Genre: Discovery, Exploration, Gen, History, Post-Canon, archeology, earth science, metalurgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaVictoria/pseuds/HannaVictoria
Summary: Ledo finds something at the bottom of the ocean completely outside his experience. He can't even tell if it's too advanced for him to understand or too primitive, he just knows he wants to know more.





	It Belongs in a Museum

“What is this?” Ledo had never seen a ship like this. The damage was grevious from time, the weather, or even combat he couldn’t tell. He was certain the craft predated the freezeover.

         ‘Perhaps this matter was created by the late genetists of old’ he could see the Evolvers synthasing organic bio ships or at least attempting to. He could not find the means of propulsion anywhere on the craft. He examined a central vertical support in the middle of the ship, it had been severed just at what appeared to be deck level “There are no cables or anything running through it… could this ship have been supported solely by nanotechnology?”

          After some searching what was almost certainly the remainder of the beam, taller than his Yumboro he was in awe ‘What kind of instruments must you have facilitated?’ The remains of a fabric compound lay tattered throughout the sand some of it actually wrapped around the beam. “A flag? Some kind of solar energy collector?” It would have explained the lack of old fuel burning mechanism he sometimes found on older ships. It would indeed be poetic for a ship made of plant cells to be powered by the sun.

         Searching for smaller artifacts just raised more questions: barrels, gold and silver coinage, the remains of paper artifacts and hand tools he’d never seen before in his life! He was breathless at the primitive artillery. They were iron, not steel, not any other polymer, Ledo prided himself on knowing his metalwork but he could not place the process that made these guns.

The base was made of the same material as the ship and had wheels indicating it was not necessarily a permeant fixture, despite the fact to was resting in the remains of artillery bay made specifically to facilitate such a weapon. ‘Is this sort of iron fragile? Did they break down and need to be replaced often?’

The biggest shock was nestled inside one: round shells. He couldn’t even find the production seem, ‘These are combustion driven, then how did the ignite the reaction? I’d be tempted to think something more advanced was involved with these archaic personal goods?’ the mystery was starting to get to him, ‘Was there really a society that could synthetize plant matter that strong during antiquity? I need to talk to Dr. Oldham.’

         Bellows looked at him funny after he finished explaining what he’d found “It would be you that finds mythical trees wouldn’t it?” Ledo was quick to grasp on to the comment “Trees?” he positioned his hands to the relative size of the small decorative trees he’d seen people in the fleets keep to invite good health.

         “Yeah some folks get really into it, breed whole farms of them for fruit or to make larger handcrafts. They can get up to three sometimes even four feet tall, nothing as big or as thick as your claim.” She turned back from her mussing to find Ledo adorably fired up.

         “Bellows, if what you say is true this ship could be from a lost era! We need to excavate this as carefully as possible.”


End file.
